Selfish
by Claire8216
Summary: Finn tries to get over the death of Rachel. But what will come of it? Sequel to I Will Never Leave You. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Romance, fantasy, drama, angst, friendship are all genres that could fit in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or anything that has to do with it. All belongs to Ryan Murphy.**

**Hey guys! So, I wrote this companion piece to I Will Never Leave You, a Finchel one-shot I wrote a while back. This story will be 10 chapters! This is Finn dealing with Rachel's death, but he finds some unexpected things...**

Finn's POV:

It's been five days since Rachel has died. Most people would probably be planning a funeral, or getting comfort from family, but not me. I wasn't planning a funeral, and I wasn't speaking with anyone. What I was doing, however, is contemplating all the ways to commit suicide. There were so many, and I planned on doing one of them. I just can't live knowing that I'll never see Rachel again…I'll never talk to her again…I'll never kiss her again…I'll never tell her how much I love her again. Everything was gone. My whole life was gone.

-2 days later-

I decided to jump. That's how I was going to die. There's a cliff not far from my house. It's where Rachel and I used to go all the time. It's where I asked her to marry me. I chose that place because I felt that she would be with me when it happened, which made me feel so much better.

-At the cliff-

I got out of my car, and walked to the edge of the cliff. Just looking over it made me feel like I was about to puke, but I knew that it would all be worth it once I get to be with Rachel again. This was it. I was going to do it. I looked up at the sky and said, "I'm doing this for you, Rachel. For us."

**Sorry it's so short! But trust me, all the pieces will come together. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Merry Christmas! Thank you to those who put this story on Story Alert! At least 1 review until next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of their characters.**

I was just about to let myself fall, when I heard a voice I swear I thought I would never hear again.

"I can't believe that you could be this selfish, Finn Hudson."

I turned around and saw Rachel. Although, it wasn't REALLY Rachel. I mean, it looked like her, but she had a cold, sad, and transparent look to her. But from all of the emotion I was getting from her, her disappointment was the most apparent.

"R-Rachel? But how-" I was so shocked that I could barely speak.

"Yes, Finn, it's me."

"But your…d-dead." I still had trouble saying the word.

"Yes, I am. But what did I tell you before I died?" She asked me.

"That you'll never leave me." I said quietly.

"So this is me, keeping my promise." She said and smiled at me, although that smile soon disappeared. "So, what do you think you were planning on doing?"

"Umm," I wanted to tell her something else, but I knew I couldn't lie to her. "I-I was umm, about to jump."

"Ah, yes. Of course you were," She said, anger flashing through her pale eyes. "I always knew that if I wasn't around you'd have a hard time, but I never thought that you could be this selfish."

"Selfish? Are you kidding me? I was going to do this for you, and for us! How is that selfish?" I asked annoyed.

"Okay, first of all, I do NOT want you to die! Especially because of me! And it's selfish because of what you're doing to others! What about your friends? What about your family? Did you ever think of how they would cope? Suicide is the ultimate selfish crime."

Now that I thought of it, she had a point. I was being selfish. I never even put my friends and family into consideration.

"Your right. I'm sorry. But this is what it's been like without you. I'm just so glad your back." I went to hug her, but as I did I felt a cold wind pass through me.

Rachel giggled. "I may be talking to you, but I'm still dead, you idiot. So that makes me a ghost, and ghosts can't be touched."

"Right, I knew that." I smiled for the first time in what felt like ages. "Come on, let's go home."

I started walking to the car, but when I didn't hear footsteps behind me, I turned back around. "Are you coming?"

"I can't." She said quietly.

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I appeared here because you wanted me to. This is the place you wanted me to be. I can't leave here, Finn. I don't know what would happen if I tried, but I know that it won't be good."

I tried to hide my disappointment, but failed. "Oh. Okay. Do you want me to stay?"

"No. Go home. Get some rest. I'll be fine." She smiled her beautiful smile at me.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, on one condition." She said seriously.

"And what would that be?" I questioned her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Chapter 3! Hope you had a great holiday! At least 1 review for the next chapter, please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.**

"Go out tomorrow. Go see some friends, or family. I don't like the fact that you've been cooped up in that house for so long."

I tried to protest, but she threatened not to be here tomorrow if I didn't do what she says. "Fine! I'll do it!"

"Good," she said, seeming satisfied. "Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye. I love you," I told her. I never thought I'd be able to say those words again.

"I love you too."

After that, I went and drove back home.

-The next day-

As promised, I went out. I got cleaned up, and asked one of my friends, Puck, if he wanted to go to the bar for a while. When we got everything set, I decided that I should go to the grocery store.

"Ow!" a voice said behind me. A voice that sounded extremely familiar.

"I'm so sorry-Quinn? Quinn Fabray?" I asked astonished.

"Finn Hudson. I haven't seen you since high school." She told me, smiling. "I can't believe you still live here!"

I stared at Quinn. In high school, Rachel, Quinn and I were like the golden trio. We always had each other's backs, no matter what. The three of us did everything together. Rachel and I lost touch with her when she went to college to become a lawyer. But seeing her again brought back so many memories.

"Yeah, well, Rachel never wanted to leave Lima, so we stayed." I told her.

"I knew it! I knew you two would end up getting married! So, where is Mrs. Hudson, anyways? Back at home with the kids?" She teased.

**I just realized how short this is...sorry! I'll try to make the next one longer. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thanks for the positive feedback on the last chapter! At least 2 reviews for next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

This made me feel horrible. It just shows you what can happen when you lose touch with someone.

"Um, actually, Rachel's…well you see…" I couldn't find the right words.

"Well? What is it? Oh no, did you guys separate?" she asked shocked.

"No, no. Um, a few months ago, we found out that um, that she had cancer. And well, um, she-she died. About a week ago." I told her, looking at my feet.

"Oh my gosh, Finn. I'm so sorry!" She started to tear up. "I should have never asked."

"No, no! It's fine. You didn't know." I said and attempted to smile but failed.

"Let me make it up to you. Do you want to go grab some coffee?" She asked, smiling her big smile.

"Um, I'd love to, but I'm actually meeting Puck in about 15 minutes. Next time, though." I told her.

"Yeah, of course!" She told me. "Can I have your number, so that we can actually keep in touch this time around?"

I smiled at her. And for once, it wasn't a fake smile-it was sincere. "Yeah, sure." We exchanged numbers and pictures and after that we said goodbye.

I watched Quinn walk away. She was so different than I remember her. The Quinn I knew was bigger, had red hair, braces, and a different nose. (A/N: Lucy Caboosey ) The only reason why I recognized her was because that she's the only one I know that has that sort of angelic voice. I looked at my watch and realized that it was almost time for me to meet Puck. I quickly paid for my groceries and then drove over to the local bar.

-With Finn and Puck-

"Dude, I'm so glad you called me. I was seriously worried that you were going to, well, I don't know, commit suicide or something!" Puck said, chuckling a bit.

I laughed nervously. "Y-yeah, no I wouldn't do that." Then I tried to change the subject. "Guess who I ran into at the grocery store today?"

"Who?" He asked me, obviously curious.

"Quinn." I told him, and when I saw the confused look on his face, I added, "Quinn Fabray."

"Oh my god, seriously?" he asked shocked. "I thought she moved, like, right after high school?"

"She did, but now she's back."

"Wow. Is she still really ugly?" he asked.

"Actually, no. She got kind of…pretty." I told him. It felt weird to call another girl besides Rachel pretty, especially Quinn.

"No way. This is QUINN FABRAY we're talking about." Puck said in awe.

"No, I'm serious. Look I have a picture." I showed him the picture and Pucks mouth dropped in shock.

"Dude, she's HOT! Man, back in high school I'd never say this, but now, I'd bang her all night long if I had the chance." Puck told me.

I laughed at him, but inside I couldn't help but feel a little…jealous, maybe? No that couldn't be it…could it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys! Part 5! I know a lot of you weren't very happy with the possible Fuinn romance, so we'll see where that goes...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of it's characters**

-Later that day-

After I went out with Puck and had a few drinks, I drove up to mine and Rachel's cliff hoping to see her there. When I saw her pale faded figure, I smiled and got out of my car.

"Hey, Rache."

"Hey Finn. I'm glad you kept your promise." She told me smiling.

"Anything for you," I told her grinning.

She scoffed playfully. "You're so cheesy."

We talked for a little bit, about my day, and about what she did nowadays. But somehow, my mind kept drifting off to Quinn, and what Puck had said. I decided that it was just a brotherly instinct taking over. Back in high school Quinn was like my sister, and since she was so…umm…unattractive…back then, I wasn't used to people talking about her like that. Rachel noticed that there was something else on my mind.

"Are you okay, Finn?" she asked me. "You seem a little out of it."

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just…I saw Quinn Fabray today." I told her.

"Oh, yeah." She said, sounding unsurprised. Then she smiled longingly. "The third musketeer."

"Mm-hmm."

"How's she doing?" she asked me.

"Great. Yeah, great. She's changed so much" I told her.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked me, confused but curious.

"Her looks." I showed her a picture of her that I took on my phone.

"Wow! She's beautiful." Rachel said in awe. Then to my horror she asked me, "Don't you think?"

"Y-yeah, I guess so." I told her nervously, then I added, "But your prettier."

If she wasn't a ghost I knew that she would have blushed.

"Shut up," She told me.

"Hey, I only speak the truth." I said, grinning at her like an idiot.

She smiled back, but then she said, "It's getting late, you should be getting home."

My grin fell into a neutral position, and I said, "Yeah, your right."

We got up, and looked at eachother. "I love you, Rachel." I told her, staring into her once chocolate brown eyes, but what were now a pale grey.

"I love you too, Finn," She said to me, staring right back into mine.

Right there, right then, I knew that nothing else mattered at the moment. Not Quinn, not Puck, not even the fact that Rachel was dead. The only think that mattered was that I was with the love of my life, dead or alive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy New Year! I totally forgot to say that in my last update. :) Hope you all had a great holiday!**

-One Month Later-

One month. It's been one month since Rachel has died and then come back to me. Every day I visit her and talk to her, but we still have our agreement. She only shows up when I've gone to hang out with a friend or family member that day. I guess she does that so I don't turn into one of those people in movies that everyone thinks is crazy for talking to the dead all day. But I can't help but notice that every day I see Rachel, she looks even more tired or worn out then the day before.

Quinn and I have gotten really close. We see each other almost every day, and when we don't, we call or text eachother. I know, that's something a boyfriend and girlfriend would do, but I'm serious when I say we're just friends. Really good friends, but just friends. I've never tried to make a move on her, and I know that she'll never do that to me.

I walked towards the cliff and saw Rachel standing there. I smiled, but that smile soon disappeared when I saw her face. It was the worst I've seen it. She looked just like she had before she died. There were dark, grey circles around her eyes, but this time her eyes were also shimmering with clear, sparkly tears.

"R-Rachel?" I asked, but for the first time, I was afraid of my own wife.

"Why didn't you have a funeral for me, Finn?" She asked quietly, but forcefully.

The question caught me off guard, and I had to think for a while. When I found my answer, I said, "Because you've been here the whole time with me. I guess it just never occurred to me that you were actually dead to everyone else, because you weren't to me."

She sighed. "I thought you would say that." Then she continued. "Finn, I need to tell you something. Something extremely important."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Thanks to those of you who rewiewed Selfish yesterday! Here's the next part! After this, only 3 more chapters to put up. :( Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters.**

"Umm, okay. What is it Rache?" I asked nervously.

Rachel took a shaky breath and then started explaining, "There are two things that make this world work. One is the Spirits from above. The Spirits make most of the calls in this world. They decide when someone dies, or if they deserve to live through a miracle. The other thing that makes the world work is Chance. It doesn't come into play often, but for some people it does. It throws a curveball in life, something that the Spirits can't control." She paused for as second, and must have seen the lost look on my face, so she explained a little further. "Remember the movie The Adjustment Bureau?"

I nodded my head.

"It's like that. The Spirits had us make that movie to show everyone the possibility that something like that could be real. Which, most don't know, IS real. It's a way for them to put humans back in their place."

"Okay, I get it now, but what does that have to do with you?" I asked, still confused.

"It wasn't in my plan for me to get cancer and to die. That was Chance, and, like I said before, the Spirits can't interfere with Chance. When I was brought up to them, they explained all of this, and how my time on Earth wasn't complete just yet. Finn, I was born to help you. When I died, the Spirits knew that you still needed me, so they went through hell to make sure that not two lives were ruined out of this. So they sent me back down. To help you back on your right path. And I've done that."

I looked at Rachel. What she was saying actually made sense. Of course I believed her about the Spirits and Chance. I mean, she was here, wasn't she? Then I came to a realization.

"So, now that you've done that, what happens?" I asked her, anticipating the answer.

"This is the hardest part." She muttered. "Now I have to leave."


	8. Chapter 8

**Whoo! Well after that cliffhanger, I'm sure you guys are wondering what's going to happen. Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters.**

"Y-you what?" I asked. I could already feel my heart breaking.

"I-I need to leave." She said more clearly, but still not looking up at me.

"Rachel," I said, although it sounded more like a plead, "Please, don't leave. Not again."

"Finn, I have to. It's not my choice. I need to leave." I saw silver tears coming from her pale grey eyes.

"But what if I get all depressed again? What will happen?" I demanded, stepping towards her.

She looked at me kindly through her silver tears. "That's not going to happen, Finn, and you know it. I've set you on your right path once again. I've met my destiny, and now it's time for you to meet yours. My time on earth is up. My life has ended. But yours, Finn, your life has just begun."

As she said those words, she started to shine. And I mean literally, shine. Her body glowed, and she was lifted up a few feet off the ground. Suddenly, something fell from the sky. It looked like a star, but as it came closer, it took the figure of a woman. This woman, as well, was shinning like Rachel, although she had a look to her that made her different from Rachel as well. She had long caramel brown hair with little gold strings woven in with it, all tied into a loose side braid drooping over her shoulder. Her eyes were a hunter green but had a hint of gold in them as well, and her skin was not overly tan, but not super pale either. She wore a white dress that almost looked godly, with a gold ribbon tied around her waist-line.

As I studied the new woman in front of me, I came to the conclusion that she was very beautiful. She smiled kindly at me, and said, "Finn Hudson. I always knew you were going to be a part of something special, from the moment you were born."

I looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?" I asked as politely as I could.

She laughed lightly. "A man like you only comes once every few thousand years. It's not every day we have to resurrect someone from the dead to help a living being."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there! Sooo...this is the LAST chapter of the actual story! :( However...if you want an epilogue, I need at _least_ two reviews, please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters.**

"I am Zoe, the Spirit of life." She continued. I figured that name suited her, because I remember Rachel telling me once that in Greek the name Zoe means life. "I watch over the humans, making sure everything is right with them, and that they are on their right path. When I saw where you were headed, I needed to do something about it, quick. So I sent Rachel back down."

I looked at Rachel, who was still shining. She stared back at me, and I couldn't help noticed that in the month that she had been with me, and how tired she looked, she looked happy and healthy right now, when she was taking her new true form.

Then Zoe continued, "She has done what she can, Finn Hudson. Now you need to take matters into your own hands and make your own choices."

"What are you talking about? I do make my own choices. I chose to hang out with my friends and family, right?" I asked the Spirit, although I was looking at Rachel for backup.

"Actually, Finn, I made that deal with you about only coming to see you when you had seen a friend or family member that day, remember? And I am the reason that Quinn decided to come back to Lima. I planted a memory in her brain, making her want to come back." She looked at me apologetically, then added, "I just wanted to show you that there is life outside of me. And I have. You're ready, Finn. You may not know it, but you can do so much."

Suddenly I realized that she was right. I didn't need Rachel anymore. Did I want her? Of course! I would always want her. She's the love of my life. But I know that I can continue without her, even if at times I may not want to.

"All my life, Rachel, I've depended on you. You are my best friend, the love of my life, my rock. When things got tough I would always go to you. And I'll probably still go to you when I'm in a tough situation. But I promise you, I won't join you up there until our paths are _supposed_ to meet again." I told her, referring to my attempt at suicide which seemed so long ago.

She smiled at me, and I'd never seen her look so proud.

"Congratulations, Finn Hudson. You've found yourself. It is time for us to let you go now." The Spirit of life said wisely.

"Wait!" I said quickly. "This whole time that Rachel's been with me on earth since she died, I haven't been able to touch her. And I know why now. You knew I'd need her, but you didn't want me depending on her touches, her hugs, or kisses." I paused, and the beautiful Spirit of Life raised an eyebrow. "I don't need them anymore, but I want a kiss. Please, just one last kiss."

The Spirit breathed in, as though she was contemplating what to say. She then placed a single finger on Rachel, and in a beautiful instant Rachel looked human again. Her straight brown hair flowing, and her normal, big, chocolaty eyes replaced the grey ones I had become so accustomed to seeing.

"Quickly." Zoe told me. "I only have enough energy to keep her this way for a few minutes."

I looked at Rachel, and she smiled huge. I ran towards her, and kissed her. It was perfect. The most perfect kiss you could ever ask for. It was passionate yet sweet, hard but soft, and sad, yet happy. I pulled away slowly and unhappily, knowing this was the last time I'd be able to do that.

"I love you." I told her. "I know you're leaving, but you need to know that I will always love you."

"Remember what I told you when I died? I will never, ever leave you Finn. I'll always be apart of you, right in here." She told me, putting a hand on my heart. I grabbed her hand like I did when she died. "I love you Finn."

Suddenly I felt my hand grabbing nothing, and noticed she was once again a ghostly figure, glowing. She rose off the ground again, but this time she floated higher and higher into the sky, not stopping. She looked down and smiled at me. I smiled back, and let a few tears escape. They were a mixture of happy and sad tears. Sad because I knew she was leaving for good this time, but happy because I knew that we would be okay, even if we aren't together.

Then, her figure turned into what looked like a star, and for the second time, me and Rachel Berry parted worlds.

**What's gonna happen during the epilogue? Remember, 2 reviews for the epilogue. :)**


	10. Epilogue

**Hey there! Okay, so thanks for the reviews, and I wanted to get this out as soon as possible! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters. :(**

-2 weeks later-

I let out a nervous, shaky sigh. I was walking into Rachel's funeral. I arranged the whole thing, with some help from Quinn. We decided to have all the guests wear some sort of gold, to represent Rachel's love of gold stars, and that it would be a musical funeral, with Rachel's favorite songs. I asked Quinn and my step-brother Kurt to sing at her funeral, and me too of course.

Suddenly it was time to make the speech. I stood up and went to the podium. I was never good at making speeches. The last time I made a speech was at mine and Rachel's wedding, and that was 5 years ago. I looked at all of the people in the audience; Mine and Rachel's old high school friends from Glee Club, her family, and my family. Then I looked at Quinn. She gave me an encouraging smile, and I felt a lot better.

I started:

"Hello, and thank you all for coming. It means so much to me, and I'm sure it means so much to Rachel as well. I'd known Rachel all my life. She was my best friend, the love of my life. When she passed away, I was in a slump that was so hard to get out of. But then, I learned that even though your loved one isn't here with you, they'll always be with you.

"Today is not a day to be mourning the time we didn't get to spend with her. We all know that is not what Rachel would have wanted. Today we should be celebrating the time we DID get to spend with her. All of us have memories with Rachel. Let's keep those memories alive by remembering her today."

I paused to let everyone think.

"Rachel might be gone, but she will never fully leave us. She'll always be with us, right in here."

I put my hand on my heart, just as Rachel had done the two times we parted.

"She lives on in our hearts, in our memories.

"We all know Rachel's love and passion for music, so I figured what better way to celebrate her than through that. Me, and two of Rachel's closest friends have arranged pieces to share with you today."

I motioned for Quinn to come up. She nervously stepped forward.

"Hello, everyone." She started. "The last time I talked to Rachel we were listening to a song. She told me that if she ever died young, to sing this song personally at her funeral. So here I am keeping that promise I made so long ago."

She sang If I Die Young, by The Band Perry, and did a beautiful job. Next I motioned to Kurt, and he confidently came up.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Rachel Berry changed my life. When I first met her I knew she would have a big impact in my life, although I didn't know if it would be for better or for worse. It is clear to me now that she has indeed changed my life for the better." Kurt paused, and looked up at the sky. "Rachel, this is for you."

Kurt sang the solo version of For Good, from the musical Wicked. By the end he had tears in his eyes as he walked back over to his seat.

Finally, it was my turn. I went back up to the podium. "Rachel was the rock in my life. When I felt I had no way out, and I was ready to give up, she was always there." Although no one knew what I was talking about, I knew that Rachel was listening. And this was for her. "She saved me in every way possible. I love her for that."

Then I started to sing, and suddenly I envisioned everyone gone, and Rachel was standing there. I knew that I was singing to her, and only her.

_"There were nights where I was sure_  
><em>I wouldn't see the morning sun<em>  
><em>And there were days that seemed so dark<em>  
><em>I couldn't wait for night to come<em>  
><em>I couldn't stand to think about how<em>  
><em>My life used to be<em>  
><em>And how without a single warning<em>  
><em>It all slipped away from me<em>

_Like a fool I thought I could fight_  
><em>The shadows on my own<em>  
><em>To the dark I was no stranger<em>  
><em>But this was stronger than I'd known<em>  
><em>And by the time I knew that I was in too deep I'd gone too far<em>  
><em>And the light that used to guide me<em>  
><em>Had faded from my heart<em>  
><em>And I found myself in places I thought I'd never go<em>  
><em>Surrounded by strangers I was so far from home<em>  
><em>And I don't know how you found me<em>  
><em>All I know is I owe everything to you<em>  
><em>Yes I do<em>

_And I thank you for my heart_  
><em>I thank you for my life<em>  
><em>And I thank god for grace and mercy<em>  
><em>And that you became my wife<em>  
><em>I'm seeing for the first time<em>  
><em>The stars, the sun and moon<em>  
><em>But they've got nothing on the power<em>  
><em>Of this love I have for you<em>  
><em>And I thank you, I thank you<em>

_Now people say they'll stand beside you_  
><em>They swear they never leave<em>  
><em>When the rain started falling<em>  
><em>You know it only fell on me<em>  
><em>And it was hard to keep believing in myself<em>  
><em>When all I felt was so much pain and guilt and shame<em>  
><em>I couldn't even ask for help<em>  
><em>I don't know if I believe in other lives<em>  
><em>But when you came<em>  
><em>There was something so familar<em>  
><em>About the way you said my name<em>  
><em>And the whole world started turning<em>  
><em>And I swear that I'd been born again brand new<em>  
><em>And it's all because of you<em>

_And so I thank you for my heart_  
><em>I thank you for my life<em>  
><em>And I thank god for grace and mercy<em>  
><em>And that you became my wife<em>  
><em>I'm seeing for the first time<em>  
><em>The stars, the sun and moon<em>  
><em>But they've got nothing on the power<em>  
><em>Of this love I have for you<em>  
><em>And I thank you<em>  
><em>Oh, yeah<em>

_And I've seen so many things_  
><em>That I just can't explain<em>  
><em>But the miracle of miracles is how<em>  
><em>With your love I was saved<em>

_And I thank you_  
><em>I thank you for my life<em>  
><em>And I thank god for grace and mercy<em>  
><em>And that you became my wife<em>  
><em>And I'm seeing for the first time<em>  
><em>The stars, the sun and moon<em>  
><em>But they've got nothing on the power<em>  
><em>Of all this love I give to you<em>

_And I thank you for my heart_  
><em>I thank you for my life<em>  
><em>I thank god for grace and mercy<em>  
><em>And that you became my wife<em>  
><em>The day I started breathing<em>  
><em>Was the day you took my hand<em>  
><em>And until the day I die<em>  
><em>Baby<em>  
><em>I'll forever be your man<em>  
><em>And I thank you, I thank you<em>

_Oh yes I do_  
><em>Oh don't you know I thank you"<em>

When I ended the song I felt the tears falling, but it didn't even matter. I know I'm supposed to be sad, but I couldn't help but feel proud for the wife I had, as I realized just how much she did for me.

-Later outside the Funeral home-

It was dark outside now. I was sitting the lake by the Funeral Home when Quinn came up to me. She sat down next to me and put her head on my shoulder.

"How you feeling?" She asked.

I sighed, resting my head on top of hers. "I feel at peace." I told her. "Since her death I've been selfish. I've only thought of myself, feeling sorry for myself, and not okay with the truth. But I needed this funeral. It's closure to what really happened. And I'm okay with it. I miss her, Quinn. I miss her like hell, but I know I'll be okay."

She looked at me, bewildered. Then she broke into a grin. "When did you become such a self-sufficient man?" She said jokingly.

I laughed, but under my breath I muttered, "Two weeks ago," remembering when she left. Luckily, Quinn didn't hear me.

There was a silence. Not an awkward, uncomfortable silence, but a nice, peaceful silence. We looked up at the stars.

Quinn lightly hit my arm. "Look at that star. It's gold. It's almost like it's shining there just for Rachel."

I looked. Just by looking at it, I could tell that it was more than a star. It really was Rachel. She was up there, looking out for me, like she said she would. I smiled. "Yeah, a gold star, just for Rachel."

We stayed like that a little longer, but then she said, "I've got to go. During the funeral, I sat next to Sam Evans, he asked me to dinner tonight!"

I chuckled. I knew that they would find their way back to each other, one way or another. "Okay, see you Quinn."

She started to leave, but then looked back. "Are you sure?" She asked. "I don't want you to feel like I'm leaving you. I can stay. There will be other nights to go to dinner."

I smiled at her. It was so obvious how much she wanted to spend time with Sam, but she was really sweet to offer that. I told her, "No, you go. I kind of want to be alone right now."

She smiled softly and nodded.

When she was gone, I looked back up at the shining gold star in the sky. "Thank you, Rachel. For everything. I love you."

The star shined even brighter, and I knew that was Rachel, telling me she loved me too.

**Lol, kind of a cheesy ending, but hey, I love those. And some of you thought that I'd make Finn end up with Quinn...NEVER! I HATE Fuinn! (Not Quinn, I like her, but I hate her and Finn as a couple.**

**That was the end of Selfish! Kind of sad. :( But hopefully I'll write another Finchel story soon. :)**

**Thanks to those of you who read this fanfiction, it meant a lot to me. :P**


End file.
